Infierno
by catumy
Summary: ¿Cual es la diferencia entre el infierno de Kagome y el de Inuyasha cuando éste decide que es el momento de cumplir su promesa con Kikyo?
1. Después me iré

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, simplemente los uso de forma inocente para esta istoria salida integramente de mi cabecita. No necesito una demanda por plagio en mi vida, gracias.**

**DESPUES ME IRE**

Una figura emergió del pozo dejando tras de sí el cálido resplandor que lo acompañaba en sus viajes en el tiempo. De forma silenciosa, avanzó unos pasos con los sentidos alerta para detectar posibles cambios en el ambiente. Nada. Los humanos dormían plácidamente.

Deslizó la puerta del pequeño templo y salió al exterior. El silencio de la noche otoñal solamente se veía interrumpido por el sonido del viento meciendo las hojas que todavía se resistían a caer. La casa permanecía en penumbras a excepción de una ventana en el primer piso que dejaba escapar un pequeño resquicio de luz. Justo como un faro en medio de la más negra noche. Y él, obediente, dirigió sus pasos hacia la luz que le llamaba con urgencia.

Con un ágil salto se encontró sobre el tejado. Quiso llamar con los nudillos pero titubeó. Quería verla, quería decirle tantas cosas… pero no se atrevía ¿Para qué complicar las cosas todavía más? ¿Para qué hacer más daño? Daño a la muchacha, daño a sí mismo… Después de todo, quizás el acudir había sido un error. Un terrible error.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, aunque con menos ligereza. Atrás dejaba un mundo completamente diferente, un mundo al que nunca perteneció. Pero, sin embargo, era un mundo en el que se encontraba algo, o más bien alguien, a quien había terminado por considerar como suyo. De alguna manera, él también pertenecía a ese lugar ¿Sería capaz de marcharse sin volver a mirar atrás?

Cerró los ojos con tristeza mientras que el viento hacia bailar sus cabellos plateados. ¿Qué hacer? Al día siguiente se marcharía para no volver… ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo aún sabiendo que no había despedido de ella? No, imposible. No podía irse así, a escondidas, como un cobarde.

Cerró las garras en un puño apretado. Iba a hacerlo, aunque le doliera el alma. Y, aún sabiendo que iba a partirle el corazón a la muchacha que lo esperaba, esa vez no habría marcha atrás.

Volvió a subir al tejado y, antes de pensarlo, sus nudillos ya habían golpeado con suavidad la madera de la ventana. Lo más difícil, presentarse ante ella, ya estaba hecho. A partir de ese momento, la suerte estaba echada.

- ¿Inuyasha? – susurró una voz al otro lado del cristal. - ¿eres tú?

El estómago de él se encogió al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de esa forma. Era algo que nunca le había pasado con ninguna otra persona. Solo con ella. Solamente ella conseguía perturbarlo de esa forma con la sola mención de su nombre.

La ventana se abrió despacio, dejando que el viento de la noche se colara dentro de la habitación. Él hizo lo mismo, sabiendo que no necesitaba ser invitado. Ella siempre lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Y esta vez no iba a ser diferente.

Miró a su alrededor. La tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación era proyectada por tres o cuatro velas colocadas estratégicamente sobre el escritorio. Las mantas estaban revueltas, señal inequívoca de que la muchacha no podía conciliar el sueño en esa noche. Apartó la vista, turbado por la imagen que, vergonzosamente, asociaba a la cama deshecha de la muchacha.

Se volvió a mirarla. Los grandes ojos castaños de ella estaban adormilados, el cabello alborotado y las mejillas ruborizadas a causa de la fiebre. La vio jugar con el borde de la camisa del pijama que llevaba y pensó que nunca había visto nada tan bonito como ella.

Se acercó ligeramente, hasta ser capaz de aspirar el aroma de los cabellos femeninos sin apenas esfuerzo. Y un cosquilleo le recorrió la columna vertebral al sentir la vainilla golpear sus fosas nasales. Nuevamente, y como iba siendo costumbre, sintió deseos de probar si el sabor de esa cremosa piel se correspondía con su tentador aroma.

**Vamos a bailar y prometo no pisarte más**

**Vamos a olvidar cada día hasta hoy**

- ¿A qué has venido?- habló ella, con una voz tan suave que pareció un susurro. - ¿Estabas preocupado?

- ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí? – le preguntó él, ignorando sus palabras expresamente.

Ella cerró los ojos, respirando hondo, al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. Inuyasha pudo ver un ligero temblor en los labios de la muchacha pero no dijo nada. Estaba preocupada por él desde días atrás, pero algo e impedía preguntarle al respecto. ¿Para qué? Cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios partiría el corazón de la muchacha, irremediablemente. Era mucho mejor que ella no supiera nada.

- Inuyasha yo…

Los dedos del chico volaron hasta posarse con suavidad sobre sus labios. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por el contacto. Imperceptiblemente, el suave toque de los dedos masculinos se convirtió en una delicada caricia.

**Cuéntame tus sueños y prometo no disimular**

**Déjame probar… después me iré**

- Será mejor que te acuestes… Tienes fiebre.

Era cierto. La muchacha llevaba varios días en su tiempo, tratándose de recuperar de un inoportuno resfriado. Él la empujó suavemente y ella cerró los ojos en señal de aceptación. Cuando las piernas femeninas tocaron el borde de la cama, se detuvo abruptamente y lo miró a los ojos. A pesar del brillo febril de su mirada, Inuyasha detectó de nuevo la preocupación en los ojos de la chica.

- Inuyasha ¿Estás bien?

**Déjame escuchar mi nombre de tu voz**

**Déjame soñar… después me iré**

Impulsivamente, los brazos musculosos del hanyou rodearon rápidamente el delgado cuerpo de la muchacha, apretándola contra sí. Las delicadas curvas de ella encajaron a la perfección con los huecos de su propia anatomía. Estrechó el abrazo y sintió el aroma de los cabellos femeninos, nublándole la razón mientras ella se aferraba a su cintura, sin pensarlo.

El abrazo duró segundos, minutos o tal vez horas. Ninguno de ellos se percataba de que la noche avanzaba irremediablemente mientras continuaban estrechamente abrazados. Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra, simplemente disfrutaron de ese íntimo momento.

Una de las garras del chico acarició con suavidad la curvatura de la espalda femenina, enredándose sus dedos con los rizos que adornaban la oscura cabellera de la muchacha. Ella, 

en silencio, deslizó sus dedos por los bien formados músculos de esa espalda que tantas veces la habían cargado.

**Después me iré…**

**Después me iré…**

**Me iré…**

Inuyasha se separó lentamente, aflojando el abrazo que los mantenía unidos. Ella comprendió, no era el momento de ponerse románticos. Cabizbaja, se sentó en el borde de la cama, sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho. Levantó los ojos y vio como él la observaba, fijamente, sin parpadear.

Una ligera sonrisa asomó a los labios del hombre. Volvió a acercarse para ahuecar la palma de su mano sobre la delicada mandíbula. Sabía que con una sola de sus garras sería capaz de triturar todos y cada uno de los delicados huesos de esa mujer pero, al contemplarla allí, desamparada, su único pensamiento era protegerla. Liberarla de cualquier mal, de cualquier pena, de cualquier dolor.

Solo que, muy pronto, sería él quien la lastimara. Y ella ni siquiera lo sospechaba.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – se aventuró a preguntar, consciente de que aquella era su última oportunidad.

**Déjame dormir a tu lado esta noche**

**Déjame soñar que el futuro no vendrá**

Sin contestar, la muchacha, con un ágil movimiento, introdujo los pies por debajo de las mantas. Luego, sin mediar palabra, se movió para dejar un hueco suficiente en el colchón para que el cuerpo del chico pudiera acomodarse junto al de ella. Por último, una mano temblorosa levantó las mantas, haciendo una proposición sin pronunciar una palabra.

Inuyasha, ante la muda invitación, no pudo menos que sonreír. Dejando su espada a un lado de la cama, se tumbó rápidamente junto a la muchacha, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella los cubrió a ambos con las mantas y suspiró de alivio cuando los brazos del hanyou la envolvieron.

Pronto, el sueño los había vencido a los dos.

**Que estaré contigo cuando llegue la mañana**

**Déjame probar… después me iré**

**-.-.-.-.-**

La luz del sol entrando por los cristales la despertó. De pronto, cobró conciencia de donde estaba, de lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Inuyasha…

- ¿Inuyasha?

Miró a su alrededor. Nada. No estaba. Sobre el escritorio estaban los restos de lo que algún día fueron velas, transformadas en pequeños montones de cera fundida.

Se movió debajo de las sábanas, pudiendo sentir todavía el calor del hanyou emanando de ellas. Suspiró, encantada. Inuyasha había pasado la noche a su lado, abrazándola, cuidándola. 

Haciendo que se sintiera la mujer más especial sobre la tierra. Sonrió levemente ¿Cuándo volvería el hanyou a reunir valor para repetir la experiencia? Porque, siendo sincera con ella misma, le había encantado dormir de esa forma, rodeada por esos fuertes brazos.

Se incorporó en la cama, era hora de prepararse para sus quehaceres diarios. Se pasó el puño sobre los ojos para desperezarse y sintió el contacto de algo frío sobre las mejillas. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

Era el rosario sagrado de Inuyasha, enrollado en su muñeca como si se tratara de una pulsera.

- ¿Inuyasha?

En un impulso, apartó las mantas y sábanas antes de precipitarse con violencia fuera del dormitorio. Inuyasha había podido quitarse el rosario a pesar del hechizo… Algo andaba mal, definitivamente. Y tenía que darse prisa si quería descubrirlo. Y, si la opresión que sentía en el pecho quería decir algo, lo mejor era que se diera prisa.

Descalza y despeinada, ignoró el frío que se metió dentro de su piel. Solo corría, corría, corría. El pozo nunca le había parecido tan lejano. Abrió la puerta corredera de golpe y se lanzó escaleras abajo antes de tirarse a ciegas en el oscuro pozo.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Inuyasha pensó que en su vida se había sentido tan vacío como allí, ese día, frente al Goshimboku. La fría sacerdotisa esperaba a que él reuniera el valor necesario para marcharse con ella.

Frente a él, Shippo lloraba abiertamente sobre el hombro de Miroku, quien pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Sango. Los dos adultos, lo miraban fijamente, demasiado emocionados para hablar, y luchando contra sus propias lágrimas.

- Llegó la hora. – murmuró la sacerdotisa. Nadie la miró.

El hanyou se acercó al grupo y, sin pensarlo demasiado, posó una de sus garras sobre la cabeza del lloroso kitsune.

- Los hombres no lloran – bromeó, mientras le revolvía los pelirrojos cabellos, casi con ternura.

- ¡Sólo soy un niño! – hipó el pequeño, entre sollozo y sollozo.

- Lo sé… - Se volvió hacia los humanos –No os metáis en problemas.

- Lo intentaremos – susurró Miroku.

- Cuídate Inuyasha – la exterminadora, emocionada, tocó suavemente la mejilla del hanyou, quien se limitó a recibir la caricia, sin moverse.

- ¿Inuyasha? Tenemos que irnos. – insistió Kikyo.

El hombre se volvió. Las despedidas estaban hechas y no pensaba repetirlas. El momento de cumplir su promesa había llegado… y debía aceptar las consecuencias. Se coloco al lado de la sacerdotisa, quien lo miró profundamente, como tratando de leer en su alma.

- ¿Te queda algo por hacer?

- No – mintió él – Podemos irnos.

Kikyo cerró los ojos y le tomó las manos. Por fin, Inuyasha iba a acompañarla al infierno. Y todo volvería a su sitio. Incluso ella.

**Déjame escuchar mi nombre de tu voz**

**Déjame soñar… después me iré**

- ¡Inuyasha!

El hanyou miró a su alrededor. ¿Era su imaginación o acababa de escuchar…?

- ¡Inuyasha!

Soltó las manos de Kikyo y se precipitó hacia delante en el mismo instante en que Kagome salía corriendo de entre los arbustos y se arrojaba a sus brazos. La rodeó estrechamente, apretando la cabeza de la muchacha sobre su cuerpo ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Él la había dejado dormida, en su mundo… ¿Cómo se había dado tanta prisa?

La observó detenidamente cuando ella levantó la cabeza de su pecho. Todavía en pijama, había corrido descalza toda la distancia que los separaba. Mirándola atentamente, pudo ver rastros de lágrimas en sus sonrojadas mejillas.

- ¿Qué haces? – La regañó- ¡Estás enferma!

- ¡Idiota! – Ella se aferró a su ropa y lo sacudió - ¿Pensabas marcharte sin despedirte de mí?

La pregunta lo dejó helado. ¿Había pensado en marcharse sin despedirse? Si, esa era su intención. Marcharse y no mirar atrás. No pensar en todo lo que dejaba a sus espaldas. No saber el daño que le provocaba a aquella que lo había dado todo por él.

- Inuyasha – volvió a llamarlo Kikyo – No podemos esperar más.

Kagome apretó más el agarre que tenía sobre la ropa del hanyou. No podía permitir que se marchara de esa forma. Tenía que haber algo… algo para conseguir que se quedara junto a ella…

**Después me iré…**

**Después me iré…**

**Me iré…**

Inuyasha volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos, pasando las garras por última vez sobre su cabello, memorizando cada bucle, cada mechón. Sin palabras, se estaba despidiendo de ella. Y ella lo supo. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Inuyasha iba a cumplir su promesa e iba a acompañar a Kikyo al infierno. Era el final.

- Inuyasha, yo…

- No digas nada… lo sé.

En un impulso, Inuyasha la besó. Fuerte, con necesidad, con hambre. Sus labios se estamparon con los de la muchacha, que devolvió el beso aún con más fuerza, queriendo fundirse en uno con él. La unión fue breve, apenas unos segundos, pero bastó. Ninguno de ellos necesitó más palabras, todo estaba dicho.

Acariciando con la yema de los dedos la mejilla de la muchacha, se separó de ella. No la miró. Si lo hubiera hecho, jamás se habría marchado. Y lo sabía.

**Después me iré…**

Volvió al lado de Kikyo y le ofreció las manos con las palmas extendidas hacia arriba. La sacerdotisa las tomó y volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras que un viento helado emanaba desde el suelo a sus pies.

**Después me iré…**

Kagome se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el musgo, mientras que abundantes lágrimas se derramaban desde sus ojos. Inuyasha se marchaba definitivamente. Y era algo irremediable. Shippo se acercó a ella para acurrucarse en su regazo. El youkai y la humana se abrazaron, tratando de consolarse mutuamente.

**Después me iré…**

El viento se intensificó, levantando polvo a su alrededor. Un círculo de luz se formó bajo los pies de Inuyasha y Kikyo y la tierra comenzó a hundirse, haciéndolos descender al infierno. Kagome no apartó la mirada ni un segundo, pero tampoco dijo nada.

**Me iré…**

En pocos segundos, todo había acabado. Inuyasha y Kikyo se habían marchado, definitivamente. Los dedos de Kagome acariciaron las perlas que componían el rosario sagrado. Eso era lo único que tenía de él…

- Inuyasha…

Y lo supo. Nunca iba a olvidarlo. Tomó el collar y lo pasó por encima de su cabeza, dejándolo descansar sobre sus hombros y su pecho. Le quedaba un poco grande pero no le importó. Ese collar era Inuyasha… y ella, de esa forma, podría tenerlo a su lado.

**Me iré…**

Sango se acercó y le tocó un hombro con suavidad. Kagome no pareció notarlo. Mirando fijamente el lugar por el que acababa de desaparecer el hanyou, solo acertó a apretar más fuerte a Shippo contra su pecho, escuchando desde algún lugar muy lejano los desgarradores sollozos del kitsune.

**Me iré…**

**CONTINUARA**

**Esta historia flotaba en mi mente hace tiempo… y no he podido esperar más. **

**La canción se titula "después me iré" de Fran Perea. No es que me entusiasme este cantante pero la canción tiene algo… no sé, triste. Simplemente me gusta.**

**Este fic será una serie cortita, a lo sumo 4-5 capítulos, no más. Espero que os guste, ya que es un estilo que no estoy acostumbrada a usar. Pero, como suele decirse ¡Renovarse o morir!**


	2. Miedo

**MIEDO**

Kagome volvió a acurrucarse entre las raíces del Goshimboku. Con dedos temblorosos acarició la rugosa corteza del árbol, pretendiendo que aquel ser inmóvil le devolviera las caricias, la abrazara estrechamente y consiguiera que olvidara su pasado.

Era difícil, lo más difícil que había hecho en la vida. Inuyasha se había marchado, y eso era definitivo. Ella, después de pasar horas frente al árbol, mirando un vacío en el que sabía que no encontraría al hanyou, se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo. Shippo, Sango y Miroku tuvieron que emplear todas sus fuerzas para sacarla de allí y ponerla a cubierto.

Unos días después había aceptado regresar a su mundo, sintiéndose débil y enferma. Y acto seguido había sido hospitalizada por pulmonía grave y una deshidratación avanzada. No en vano había estado todo ese tiempo sin comer ni beber. Desde que Inuyasha se había marchado, ella había dejado de ser persona. Claro que, el hanyou se había marchado levándose algo muy importante: su corazón.

**Para empezar diré que es el final**

**No es un final feliz, tan solo es un final**

**Pero parece ser que ya no hay vuelta atrás**

**-.-.-.-.-**

Inuyasha lo sabía. No tenía idea de cómo, pero sabía que ella estaba sufriendo. Sabía que, durante un tiempo, había intentado dejarse morir debido al dolor que le provocaba su ausencia. Como si, a pesar de todo, ellos dos siguieran estando conectados. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Suerte de sus amigos, quienes la convencieron de regresar a su tiempo.

A pesar de que él no tenía acceso al tiempo futuro, no tenía ninguna duda de que ella estaría bien allí, con su familia. En esa época estaba segura, a salvo. Lejos de los recuerdos que la atormentaban, lejos de él.

**Solo te di diamantes de carbón**

**Rompí tu mundo en dos, rompí tu corazón**

**Y ahora tu mundo está burlándose de mí**

A su alrededor todo estaba muerto. No había luz, no había ruido. La única compañía con la que contaba era el latido de su propio corazón ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba confinado en el infierno? No tenía forma de saberlo. Días, meses, años… Lo único que podía hacer era hablar consigo mismo, tratando de no enloquecer.

Ni siquiera Kikyo estaba a su lado ¿Qué habría sido de la fría sacerdotisa? Quizás, tras hacerle cumplir su promesa, había conseguido descansar en paz. Si eso era cierto, se alegraba por ella. Aunque nunca comprendería como, una persona con sentimientos tan puros en vida, había podido albergar tanto odio en su interior después de muerta.

Todo por culpa de Naraku. Por suerte, habían acabado con él antes de aceptar cumplir su promesa para con la sacerdotisa. Tenía gracia, ya que, en cierta manera, casi había esperado encontrarse con Naraku cuando entrara en el infierno. Quizás hubiera sido mejor, al menos, habría podido mantenerse ocupado con él. Pero ese vacío, esa soledad… sus pensamientos lo atormentaban.

**Miedo**

**De volver a los infiernos**

**Miedo a que me tengas miedo**

**A tenerte que olvidar**

**-.-.-.-.-**

Kagome caminaba flanqueada por su madre, en dirección al templo. Aunque hubiera sido más exacto decir que las piernas de Kagome caminaban por ella, ya que su mente se hallaba quinientos años atrás en el tiempo, en una era plagada de demonios peligrosos, de aventuras increíbles y de… No, ya no era exacto decir que en el Sengoku habitaban hermosos hanyou con ojos del color del sol. Inuyasha no estaba… Y nunca iba a volver ¿Por qué no podía hacerse a la idea?

**Miedo**

**De quererte sin quererlo**

**De encontrarte de repente**

**De no verte nunca más**

La señora Higurashi colocó un vaso de té caliente en las manos de su hija, quien se limitó a observar el líquido y a sentir como el calor del recipiente le entibiaba las manos, aunque no el corazón. Ella había permanecido en ese estado desde que regresó del Sengoku, trayendo consigo una neumonía que les había hecho temer por su vida. Y ahora esa nueva manía… Cada mañana la encontraba tumbada junto al Sengoku, llorando lágrimas de sangre.

Temía por ella ¿Y si estaba perdiendo el juicio? Después de todo, desde entonces, Kagome no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Su hija se estaba convirtiendo en un ser vacío. Y ella no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Inuyasha movió las manos y los pies. La capacidad de controlar su cuerpo le convencía de que, extrañamente, no había muerto. Aunque, en el infierno, pocas cosas eran lo que parecían. Continuaba prisionero de esa profunda oscuridad, no siendo capaz ni de ver sus propios dedos moviéndose a pocos centímetros de su nariz. Tampoco era capaz de captar nada en el ambiente… Ni siquiera la textura de la superficie donde se encontraba. Aunque quizás era que, simplemente, estaba flotando en la nada.

Irremediablemente, sus pensamientos viajaban a Kagome. Una y otra vez la sonrisa de la muchacha se adueñaba de su mente. Sin poder evitarlo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo, la escuchaba llamarlo, sentía el tacto de sus delicados dedos, el aroma a vainilla de sus cabellos… Recordaba esa última noche, cuando habían dormido estrechamente abrazados ¿Lo recordaría ella también? Claro que, lo más probable era que la joven hubiera rehecho su vida, en su tiempo, con su escuela, sus amigos "normales"…

**Oigo tu voz siempre antes de dormir**

**Me acuesto junto a ti y aunque no estás aquí**

**En esta oscuridad la claridad eres tú**

Trataba de pensar en otra cosa, en lo que fuera. Disgustado, descubrió que apenas se acordaba de los rostros de Sango y Miroku. Había olvidado por qué le pegaba a Shippo y que era lo que hacía Myoga para irritarle tanto. No recordaba ni siquiera el nombre de su propia madre.

Solo Kagome ocupaba sus pensamientos. Y, aunque a ella la recordaba de forma nítida ¿Llegaría el momento en que también la olvidaría? Quizás en eso consistía el infierno… en olvidar todo lo que alguna vez se había amado.

**Miedo**

**De volver a los infiernos**

**Miedo a que me tengas miedo**

**A tenerte que olvidar**

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome despertó, bañada en lágrimas. Ningún sonido había salido de su boca, ni tan solo un sollozo. De otra forma, su madre ya habría entrado en la habitación, alarmada.

Sentía profundamente el hacerle tanto daño a su propia madre solo que… No podía evitarlo. Cerraba los ojos y ahí estaba él. Trataba de comer y recordaba la forma en que él devoraba cualquier cosa que fuera comestible. Se bañaba y creía reconocer un brillo plateado en el agua. Estaba volviéndose loca.

Y, cuando trataba de dormir, sus sueños se empeñaban en mostrarle una y otra vez la forma en que el cuerpo de Inuyasha se hundía en el suelo, sin que ella moviera un solo músculo para detenerlo. Entonces se despertaba llorando.

Después de asearse se miró en el espejo. Estaba demacrada, había perdido varios kilos desde la marcha del hanyou. Su piel estaba pálida y bajo sus ojos aparecían dos sombras oscuras. No quiso mirar más. Sabía que, sin apenas esforzarse, podría ver las costillas bajo la piel y cada una de las venas de sus manos. Su piel se estaba volviendo translúcida mientras que su mirada se apagaba más cada día que pasaba.

Trató de luchar, dios era testigo de ellos. Cada día, se prometía a sí misma que ese era el último día que recordaba a Inuyasha con lágrimas en los ojos. E, invariablemente, cada día se acostaba con los ojos doloridos y enrojecidos. Lo amaba, y eso era oficial. Estaba completamente enamorada de una persona que ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos, ni siquiera quinientos años atrás. Y eso era algo que la estaba matando poco a poco.

**Miedo**

**De quererte sin quererlo**

**De encontrarte de repente**

**De no verte nunca más…**

Días después volvía a quedar hospitalizada. Su madre la había encontrado con la mirada perdida y sosteniendo una cuchilla contra las venas de su muñeca. Rápidamente había sido ingresada en un centro especial donde se empeñaban en que comiera y hablara. Dándole pastillas que ella aprendió a esconder bajo el colchón. Chantajeándola con no poder ver a su familia a no ser que se tomara toda la comida que le ponían delante… Ella, se limitaba a obedecer, siendo consciente del daño que provocaba a su familia, pero ignorando el que se causaba a sí misma.

Los médicos pretendían hacerle hablar de su "amigo desaparecido", diciendo que él se encontraba ahora en un lugar mejor, rodeado de sus seres queridos. Y ella se moría por gritarles que Inuyasha estaba en el infierno, alejado de ella, alejado de todos. Pero no podía, no podía hablar de él.

Quería olvidarlo, de verdad que quería pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Era como pedirle al fuego que no quemara, al agua que no mojara, al sol que dejara de brillar. Era imposible que dejara de amar a Inuyasha… Y el hecho de haberlo perdido la torturaba por dentro.

**Ya sé que es el final**

**No habrá segunda parte**

**Y no sé cómo hacer para borrarte**

**-.-.-.-.-**

El tiempo pasaba. ¿Cuánto? Era imposible saberlo. Lo único que tenía claro era que, mientras que el resto de su memoria desaparecía poco a poco, el recuerdo de Kagome permanecía ahí, sólido, indestructible. Intentó sonreír y creyó que sus músculos le respondían. Kagome…

Empezaba a tener las cosas claras. Sus sentimientos, antes confusos y embarazosos, se mostraban en su mente como un libro abierto. Estaba enamorado. De Kagome. No de Kikyo, ni de su recuerdo. De Kagome.

Aunque era un poco demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de ello ¿verdad?

**Para empezar diré que es final…**

**Miedo**

**De volver a los infiernos**

**Miedo a que me tengas miedo**

**A tenerte que olvidar**

**-.-.-.-.-**

Volvieron a darle el alta, una vez recuperó algo de peso. Sabía que en el bolso de su madre había varias cajas de pastillas. Antidepresivos, los habían llamado. En su interior sabía que no pensaba tomar ni una sola de esas pastillas. No quería olvidarlo así, de forma artificial… Inuyasha estaba tan dentro de ella que, el tratar de borrarlo a él de su interior era como querer sacarle el corazón del pecho. No, pensó, no iba a tomarlas.

**Miedo**

**De quererte sin quererlo**

**De encontrarte de repente**

**De no verte nunca más…**

Su mirada encontró un reflejo rojo y plateado, girando una esquina varios metros por delante de ella ¿Sería posible? No hubo tiempo para pensarlo, ni para la duda. Sus piernas habían reaccionado por sí solas, llevándola a correr, empujando a la gente que se cruzaba en su camino.

Pudo escuchar la voz de su madre llamándola, asustada, pero no reaccionó. Simplemente siguió corriendo y, al girar la esquina, todo se derrumbó a su alrededor. El reflejo que había visto no era más que el estandarte de un restaurante de comida rápida. Una tela roja y plateada con grandes letras negras. Nada que ver con Inuyasha.

**De no verte nunca más…**

Se dejó caer en el suelo, ignorando el dolor de las rodillas y las miradas de la gente. No era Inuyasha. Tenía que admitirlo, Inuyasha nunca volvería.

Inconscientemente, llevó las manos al collar que Inuyasha le había dejado. Acarició las cuentas una por una, sin apartar su mirada de los brillantes colores de la tela. En ese momento, miró a la persona que permanecía a su lado.

El dolor de los ojos de su madre la hizo reaccionar ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso? Su madre… Sintió que las lágrimas volvían a asomarse a sus ojos y trató de reprimir un sollozo, sin éxito.

- Suéltalo Kagome. Sea lo que sea… Yo estoy aquí.

**De no verte nunca más…**

Se abrazaron allí, en medio de la calle, sentadas en el suelo. Las manos de Kagome se aferraron al abrigo de su madre mientras que sus lágrimas empavaban lentamente la prenda. Y lloró hasta que no tuvo más lágrimas que derramar.

- Tengo miedo… - susurró, entre sollozos. – Inuyasha… Inuyasha…

La señora Higurashi no pudo reprimir sus ganas de estrechar a la joven que se apoyaba en su regazo en busca de consuelo. Al fin y al cabo, eran las primeras palabras de Kagome en meses.

**De no verte nunca más…**

**-.-.-.-.-**

_Inuyasha…_

- ¿Kagome?

Intentó gritar pero no tenía forma de saber si su voz podría salir del fondo de su garganta. No se oía nada a su alrededor, como de costumbre. Sin embargo… Estaba prácticamente seguro de que la había escuchado, en alguna parte de su corazón.

**Y aquí en el infierno**

**Oigo tu voz**

_Inuyasha…_

¡Había vuelto a escucharla! No tenía ninguna duda en ese momento. Kagome, su Kagome, estaba sufriendo. Y por su culpa.

Una parte de él sabía que ella lo pasaría mal con la separación aunque se había animado a sí mismo diciéndose que la joven era fuerte, orgullosa y luchadora. Ella no podía hundirse por el simple hecho de que él hubiera desaparecido ¿O tal vez sí?

La realidad lo golpeaba como un puñetazo. Kagome no estaba bien, nunca lo había estado. Y, pensándolo fríamente, él también la extrañaba. De una forma extrañamente poderosa, las palabras de la muchacha lo sacaron de su estado de hibernación.

Él también la necesitaba, tanto como al aire para respirar. Tenía que salir de allí, dejar el infierno, y volver con ella. La añoraba tanto… Ahora sí tenía las cosas claras.

**Y aquí en el infierno**

**Oigo tu voz**

_Inuyasha…_

- ¡Espérame Kagome! – gritó él tan fuerte que le dolieron los oídos – Volveré a tu lado… Lo prometo.

Y la forma de salir del infierno se apareció entre los pliegues de su ropa en forma de un resplandor rosado no del todo desconocido.

**CONTINUARA**

**Segundo capitulo… Menos mal que, aunque pocos, he recibido algunos ánimos… Sea como sea, yo seguiré escribiendo. **

**La canción es "miedo" de M-clan. Me encanta… deberíais verme cantarla en Sing-Star.**

**Espero que os guste, a pesar de lo triste del capítulo y de la situación.**


	3. Vuelve

**VUELVE**

El tiempo seguía pasando. El invierno dio paso a la primavera y ésta al verano, sin que nadie sintiera de forma especial el paso de las estaciones. Solo Kagome contaba con cuidado cada uno de los días que pasaban. Un día más sin Inuyasha. Un día más sin su voz, sin su sonrisa, sin su esencia puramente masculina.

Y día a día, se forzaba a sonreír, a seguir adelante. Solamente en la soledad de su habitación se atrevía a dejar asomar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Apretaba el rosario morado contra su pecho y soñaba con que era el cuerpo del hanyou lo que tenía entre sus brazos. Volvía a acurrucarse junto al Goshimboku esperando escuchar la profunda voz de él.

Pero nada ocurría. En sus manos seguía estando el rosario y lo que le servía de apoyo no era más que el tronco de un viejo árbol. Inuyasha no estaba allí, con ella. Pero no era capaz de hacerse a la idea.

**Algo me dice que ya no volverás**

**Estoy seguro que esta vez no habrá marcha atrás**

**Después de todo fui yo a decirte que no**

**Sabes bien que no es cierto, estoy muriendo por dentro**

Había vuelto a acudir a las clases y todo el mundo quería ayudarla a ponerse al día. Alumnos, profesores… incluso Hojo. Y, claro, todo el mundo había imaginado que su relación con el joven se reforzaría.

Al principio, la compañía de Hojo le había gustado. Ese chico era tan diferente a Inuyasha que la ayudaba a no pensar en él. Como el día y la noche. Pero pronto las cosas cambiaron. Los comentarios de la gente se volvieron más atrevidos, hasta el punto en que se llegó a comentar que entre ellos había una relación romántica. Y ella tuvo que poner punto y final a la historia. Un buen día, cortó de raíz cualquier contacto con el chico.

Y es que no podía evitar sentir que traicionaba a Inuyasha por el simple hecho de estar junto a otro hombre. Después de todo, el hanyou siempre había sido un celoso empedernido.

**Ahora es que me doy cuenta que sin ti no soy nada**

**He perdido las fuerzas, he perdido las ganas**

**He intentado encontrarte en otras personas**

**No es igual, no es lo mismo, nos separa un abismo**

Sus amigas le habían reprochado esa actitud pero nada había conseguido hacerla cambiar de parecer. Podía fingir que su vida era normal hasta cierto punto, pero entablar una relación amorosa era algo que no entraba en sus planes. No mientras continuara enamorada de Inuyasha. Y, por cómo iban las cosas, estaba segura de que era mejor acostumbrarse a la soledad.

Nunca iba a volver a enamorarse, nunca desearía el contacto físico con un hombre. Nunca se casaría ni tendría hijos. Porque la única realidad era que estaba enamorada de Inuyasha y eso no iba a cambiar por más años que pasaran.

**Vuelve, que sin ti la vida se me va**

**Vuelve, que me falta el aire si tú no estás**

**Vuelve, nadie ocupara tu lugar**

Quizás algún día, cuando a ella le llegara la hora, volverían a encontrarse. El suicidio había desaparecido de su cabeza meses antes, al contemplar fijamente una caja de somníferos. Hubiera sido tan fácil… pero algo en su interior le impidió hacer algo tan atroz. Inuyasha no querría verla así.

Él había luchado contra infinidad de enemigos solo para mantenerla a salvo, con vida ¿Cómo iba ella a ser tan cobarde? Tenía que vivir, hacerlo por él.

Y, con esa promesa, iba tirando. Iba a clase, ayudaba a su madre con la casa, al abuelo con el templo, a Souta con sus deberes… Pero el día tenía demasiadas horas que ella no sabía cómo ocupar. Y nunca volvió al Sengoku. No podía hacerlo, no sin la perla. Y ella ya no la tenía.

**Sobra tanto espacio si no estás**

**No paso un minuto sin pensar**

**Sin ti la vida lentamente se me va**

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha sostenía entre sus manos a la causante de ese cálido resplandor. La perla de Shikon brillaba suavemente entre sus manos, iluminando lo que antes había sido la más absoluta oscuridad.

Sin poder evitarlo, Inuyasha no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo habría llegado el dichoso objeto hasta allí, hasta aparecer entre sus ropas. La última vez que la vio, Kagome la mantenía purificada llevándola colgada del cuello… ¿Cuándo se la habría dado esa maldita inconsciente? La única opción era que la hubiera deslizado entre sus ropas cuando lo abrazó, justo antes de que él partiera hacia el infierno.

En todo caso ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? Ella era la sacerdotisa encargada de custodiar la perla ¿Para qué iba a querer dársela a un hanyou de camino al infierno? Era tan absurdo que no parecía real.

De cualquier forma, la perla necesitaba de una sacerdotisa para funcionar, ya que habían sido muchas las veces en las que él había pedido su deseo, pero nunca ocurría nada. Seguía estando atrapado en esa oscuridad, aunque ahora acompañado por el inanimado objeto que tanto lo obsesionó mientras estaba en el reino de los vivos.

Esa maldita esfera que, supuestamente, era su única vía de escape de ese lugar… No funcionaba. No podía pedir su deseo por más que lo hubiera intentado. Había gritado, suplicado, amenazado… Incluso había desenvainado la Tessaiga, sorprendiéndose de que ésta se transformara a pesar de todo.

**Algo me dice "ya no sirve de nada"**

**Tantas noches en vela aferrado a mi almohada**

**Si pudiera tan solo regresar un momento**

**Ahora es que te comprendo, ahora es cuando te pierdo**

Se maldijo mentalmente. Había sido tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de lo que tenía a su lado hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Kagome siempre había estado con él, de una forma o de otra. Incluso estando él en el infierno, ella se las apañó para ayudarle, dejándole la perla de Shikon para que la usara a su antojo ¡Y no tenía la menor idea de cómo usarla!

La necesitaba. Necesitaba a Kagome, de eso estaba más seguro cada segundo que pasaba. La necesitaba para salir de allí pero, al mismo tiempo, la necesitaba "físicamente". Necesitaba tocarla, olerla, sentirla junto a él. Y eso iba a ser imposible mientras la maldita perla no funcionara.

**Vuelve, que sin ti la vida se me va**

**Vuelve, que me falta el aire si tú no estás**

**Vuelve, nadie ocupara tu lugar**

Y pronto lo entendió. Eso era el infierno. La oscuridad. Estar solo de nuevo, lejos de Kagome. Y allí estaba ella, dándole sentido a todo. La maldita perla… Todo era lo mismo. Kagome quería liberarlo de ese tormento, iluminar su oscuridad a través de la perla de Shikon… La muchacha era su guía, su luz, su todo. Y la perla no era más que un instrumento.

Solo tenía que averiguar cómo usarla… Y, por suerte para él, no tenía nada mejor que hacer en ese lugar.

**Sobra tanto espacio si no estás**

**No paso un minuto sin pensar**

**Sin ti la vida lentamente se me va**

Solo tenía un miedo, una duda que le martilleaba la cabeza con insistencia ¿Y si ella le había olvidado? Quizás había encontrado a otra persona, un humano de su época que la comprendía y la trataba de la forma en que se merecía. En ese caso, ¿No sería él un estorbo para la muchacha? Después de todo, no estaba del todo seguro de que usar la perla fuera su mejor opción.

Pero no, no pensaba rendirse. Algo en su interior le decía que Kagome seguía recordándole. A pesar de la distancia, de sus diferencias, de la forma en que se marchó, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez… Kagome seguía sintiendo algo por él. Y estaba tan seguro de eso como de que él seguía recordándola. Después de todo, quizás seguían unidos de alguna forma… Como aquella vez en que pudieron comunicarse a través del Goshimboku…

- Kagome…

Pronunciaba el nombre de la muchacha de vez en cuando, pensando que con ese simple gesto, la tenía un poco más cerca. Quizás ella pudiera escucharle de la misma forma en que él la había escuchado un tiempo atrás. Pero nunca ocurría nada. Kagome no le hablaba. La perla no funcionaba. Nada. Estaba solo. Solo y desesperado.

**Y a pesar que fui yo a decirte que no**

**Sin embargo aquí sigo insistiendo**

Se introdujo la perla en la boca y trató de morderla. No ocurrió nada. Suspiró, no se le ocurría ninguna otra forma de hacerla funcionar. Aunque cada una de las ideas que asomaba a su cabeza era más inútil y absurda que las anteriores. Si solo Kagome volviera a comunicarse con él… Si solo pudiera escuchar su voz de nuevo…

**Que sin ti la vida se me va**

**Vuelve, que me falta el aire si tú no estás**

**Vuelve, nadie ocupara tu lugar…**

-.-.-.-.-

_Kagome…_

La susodicha levantó la cabeza de los libros. ¿Alguien la había llamado? Miró a su alrededor pero estaba completamente sola. Pero, estaba casi segura de haber escuchado su nombre… Quizás había estudiado demasiado por ese día.

Bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina de forma silenciosa. Su madre la miró con un matiz de preocupación en sus ojos castaños. Aquella mujer, su hija, aparentemente se encontraba recuperada pero, en el fondo, su corazón seguía estando marchito. Y ya hacía más de un año desde la partida de Inuyasha. Pero ella no volvía a ser la misma.

Fue a hablarle pero observó como la muchacha se tensaba frente a la puerta del frigorífico. Algo la había perturbado. Se acercó a ella y le toco el hombro con suavidad. La muchacha no la miró.

- ¿Has dicho algo?

- No, Kagome. – tomó un sorbo de reconfortante té - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Juraría que…

_Kagome…_

No, no estaba soñando. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz, llamándola. La pregunta era ¿Dónde? Porque ella tenía muy claro de quien se trataba…

- ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó, aparentemente a la nada.

La señora Higurashi se alarmó. Ahí estaba su hija, buscando a su alrededor al dueño de una voz imaginaria. El corazón le dolió al pensar que, definitivamente, su pequeña estaba perdiendo el juicio. Trató de calmarla, de hacerle ver que allí no había nadie, pero la muchacha salió corriendo de la cocina sin prestarle atención.

Volvió a correr, casi segura de cuál era el origen de ese llamado. Tropezó en los escalones y se cayó de bruces, pero ni eso consiguió detenerla, ya que en un parpadeo se levantó y siguió corriendo, aunque con menos velocidad. Allí estaba su objetivo, el Goshimboku.

- ¡Inuyasha! – gritó al detenerse junto al tronco del viejo árbol. - ¡Inuyasha!

No obtuvo respuesta. Ni un ruido, ni una señal… Inuyasha no estaba allí ¿Habrían sido todo imaginaciones suyas? Se volvió y encontró la mirada preocupada de su madre. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, que estaba perdiendo la cabeza pero… había sido tan real. Inuyasha la había llamado, desde alguna parte… ¿O tal vez no?

**Vuelve, que sin ti la vida se me va**

**Vuelve, que me falta el aire si tú no estás**

**Vuelve, nadie ocupara tu lugar…**

- Mamá… no estoy loca…

Su madre la abrazó con ternura, acariciando su largo cabello y susurrándole palabras al oído para tranquilizarla. Kagome no pudo evitar que las lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos, nuevamente.

Lo había escuchado de una forma tan nítida… ¿Entonces porque no podía encontrarlo? Lo necesitaba tanto…

- Inuyasha… Vuelve…

**CONTINUARA**

**Ya queda menos, ya queda menos… Como habréis visto, siguen conectados, de alguna forma.**

**Inuyasha se desespera en el infierno. Kagome vive su propio infierno en el mundo de los vivos. Su destino es estar juntos… ¿Quién se reunirá con quien? **

**Un capítulo corto… el próximo será más largo, lo prometo. La canción es "Vuelve" de Ricky Martin. La recordé de casualidad y decidí incluirla en la historia.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**¡Y un millón de gracias por los RW! **


	4. Incompleto

**INCOMPLETO**

Inuyasha miró a su alrededor, sintiendo como sus ojos ardían frente a tanta luz después de la larga oscuridad. ¿Era posible? No tenía forma de estar seguro… Quizás todo fuera producto de su imaginación pero… Esas formas, esos sonidos… No era posible… ¿o tal vez sí?

Buscó entre sus ropas sin encontrar nada. La perla no estaba ahí, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Y él estaba… ¿estaba en casa? Distraídamente los dedos de su mano acariciaron el tronco de un grueso árbol, no del todo desconocido. Contempló las copas de los árboles, el verde de la hierba bajo sus pies, la silueta de unos pájaros volando muy por encima de su cabeza, la cálida luz del amanecer…

Lo siguiente de lo que tuvo consciencia fueron los sonidos que lo rodeaban. El suave silbido del viento, los insectos, las lejanas voces de los aldeanos… Todo a su alrededor tenía vida, luz. No había una pizca de oscuridad. Nada. Ni una sola sombra, ni un solo silencio.

¿Había regresado? Volvió a mirar el grueso tronco del árbol preguntándose por qué le era familiar. Un árbol tan igual a los demás y, al mismo tiempo, tan diferente… Descubrió una pequeña muesca en la madera por encima de su cabeza y el instinto le llevó a posar la palma de su mano justo allí. Y una explosión de recuerdos estalló en su cabeza.

El Goshimboku, el árbol del tiempo… su madre se llamaba Izayoi… sus amigos, Sango, Miroku, Shippo… Myoga le irritaba por esa manía de chuparle la sangre… Kikyo le había sellado en ese árbol por tratar de robar la perla de Shikon… Pero todo había sido un truco de Naraku… Naraku… maldito fuera… estaba muerto, él mismo lo había matado… Y luego se marchó al infierno con Kikyo, cumpliendo así su promesa con la sacerdotisa.

Todos. Allí estaban todos sus recuerdos. Había bajado al infierno acompañando a Kikyo y, usando la perla de Shikon había podido regresar con los vivos. Se sintió feliz, rebosante de alegría, completo… o casi. Todavía quedaba un pequeño hueco en su corazón que no terminaba de sentirse a gusto con la situación.

Pensó que era normal, después de esa penosa experiencia. Aunque incómodo, para qué negarlo.

**Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess**

_Espacios vacios me llenan de huecos_

_Rostros distantes sin ningún lugar a donde ir_

_Sin ti, dentro de mí no puedo encontrar ningún descanso_

_Donde voy, cualquiera lo sabe..._

Echó a correr, deseoso de poner a prueba la resistencia de su cuerpo después de tanta inactividad. Saltó, trepó a los árboles y rompió un par de ellos con sus garras. Todo correcto. Pegó un par de gritos al tiempo que desenvainaba la Tessaiga y utilizaba el Kaze no Kizu, creando profundos surcos en el suelo. Y se echó a reír.

Estaba vivo. Vivo de nuevo. Y en plena forma.

Guardó la espada en su vaina y olfateó a su alrededor. Un olor conocido se acercaba a gran velocidad. Varios olores. En cuestión de minutos, aparecieron en el claro dos youkais seguidos de cerca por un humano varón. Miraron a su alrededor mientras los youkais olfateaban el ambiente.

- Kirara… ¿Qué bicho te ha picado para traerme hasta aquí de esa forma? – la gata maulló y el otro youkai, uno más pequeño, tradujo.

- Es el olor de… No puede ser…

- ¿Qué pasa Shippo? – Quiso saber el humano, un joven bonzo con una pequeña coleta en la nuca - ¿El olor de quién?

- ¡Inuyasha! – gritó el joven zorro.

- ¿Inuyasha? – se asombró el bonzo.

Allí estaba el hanyou. Había regresado del infierno… Y todo parecía haber cambiado muy poco. Miroku, Shippo, Kirara… Sus amigos estaban bien, estaban tan vivos como él. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué era esa especie de desasosiego que sentía. ¿Acaso estaba olvidando algo importante?

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome se despertó, sobresaltada. Le costaba respirar y sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho. Entre jadeos, acertó a pensar que quizás estaba sufriendo un infarto, aunque la posibilidad era escasa. Después de todo, apenas tenía dieciocho años.

Se concentró en respirar despacio y el dolor fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Miró el reloj, apenas eran las cinco de la mañana. Ya no valía la pena que intentara dormir de nuevo. Lo mejor sería levantarse y tratar de aprovechar el día. Se duchó, se vistió y bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para su familia, quienes no tardarían en despertarse para iniciar sus quehaceres diarios.

Mientras cocinaba, su mirada viajó a la ventana desde la que podía ver el Goshimboku. Habían pasado más de dos años y la visión del árbol no le producía dolor. O, al menos, era un dolor más soportable. Ya era capaz de pensar en Inuyasha con una sonrisa y no había vuelto a llorar estando acompañada. Claro que tampoco había vuelto a escuchar su nombre susurrado directamente a su oído. Ni la atormentaban sueños terroríficos en los que perdía al hanyou una y mil veces. Las cosas habían vuelto a su cauce, aunque más despacio de lo que hubiera deseado.

Todavía conservaba el rosario sagrado de Inuyasha. Día tras día lo colgaba de su cuello, en homenaje al amor que sintió por el hanyou. Que importaba que no quedara para nada conjuntado con las ropas que llevaba. Que mas daba que la gente la mirara por llevar ese extraño complemento. Solamente ella conocía el significado del rosario. Y, de esa forma, mantenía un pedacito de Inuyasha junto a su corazón.

**I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is… **

**Incomplete**

_Intento salir adelante como si no te hubiera conocido_

_Estoy despierto, pero mi mundo esta medio dormido_

_Rezo...por este corazón para que deje de estar roto_

_Pero sin ti...todo lo que voy a estar es..._

_Incompleto._

Por un momento le pareció ver algo extraño sobre el tronco del viejo árbol, una especie de calidez emanando a la altura de donde Inuyasha había estado sellado tiempo atrás. Pero no, se dijo a sí misma, tan solo había sido producto de su imaginación, nada más que eso. Se obligó a concentrarse en la comida.

La época en que se arrastraba por los rincones llorando a un hombre que se había marchado por decisión propia había pasado. Había pasado página. La vida seguía adelante y ella había decidido aprovecharla.

**-.-.-.-.-**

En la aldea le miraban recelosos. Estúpidos aldeanos. Pero no le importaba en absoluto, que hicieran lo que les viniera en gana. Podían mirarle, hablar de él a escondidas e incluso señalarle si eso les hacía felices. Nada de eso tenía importancia para él.

Miró a Miroku, que se mesaba los cabellos en la puerta de la cabaña que compartía con Sango. La exterminadora estaba dentro, acompañada de Kaede, tratando de traer un niño al mundo. Y el bonzo, evidentemente, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Hacía poco que habían llegado a la aldea. Él había intentado entrar a la cabaña pero un grito furioso de Sango le había hecho desistir en su idea. Lo mejor era dejar los saludos para un momento menos peligroso para su integridad física. Después de todo ¿Qué podía durar un parto?

Anochecía ya cuando escucharon el llanto de una criatura. El bebé había nacido por fin y, al parecer, tenía buenos pulmones. Miroku se levantó de un salto y entró a la cabaña sin esperar a ser llamado. Inuyasha esperó, con un adormilado Shippo colgado de su espalda, como estaba desde hacía horas. Ese tenía que ser un momento de intimidad entre el recién nacido y los primerizos padres.

Acertó a escuchar algunas palabras dulces en labios del matrimonio pero se forzó en no prestarles atención. Esas cosas no estaban hechas para él, un duro hanyou. No, a él que le dejaran los duros combates contra youkais desquiciados. Las palabras de amor… no tenían sentido para él. ¿O tal vez sí?

Sintió de nuevo esa pequeña sombra en el interior de su corazón y se encontró preguntándose a sí mismo que significaba ese vacío que sentía. Bufó por lo bajo y se levantó. Estaba algo aturdido. Creía haber recuperado la totalidad de sus recuerdos al volver del infierno pero algo en su interior no dejaba de preguntarse si en realidad había ocurrido de esa forma. Porque la maldita sombra se agrandaba a cada minuto y le atenazaba el corazón.

**Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
**

_Unas voces me dicen que debo salir adelante_

_Pero estoy nadando en un océano completamente solo_

Corrió la estera que cubría la entrada a la cabaña y se acercó en silencio. Las dos mujeres se lo quedaron mirando boquiabiertas, sin acertar a mediar palabra. El hanyou se arrodilló junto a Sango y miró al bebé, que dormía sobre el pecho de su madre.

- ¿Inuyasha? – La exterminadora miró al hanyou y a su marido, alternativamente - ¿Cómo has…?

- Te dije que tenía una sorpresa para ti – susurró Miroku, contemplando la bella estampa que ofrecía la mujer mientras acunaba a la criatura.

- Veo que conseguiste que alguien tuviera un hijo contigo – bromeó Inuyasha, mirando a Miroku – Quien hubiera dicho que sería Sango…

La pareja de humanos se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron. Definitivamente, Inuyasha era un poco negado en esos temas. Posiblemente era el único que no había notado el amor que crecía entre ellos mientras duraron sus aventuras en busca de Naraku.

- Inuyasha – lo llamó Kaede, acercándose - ¿Has vuelto del infierno?

- Kaede, cada vez que te veo eres más vieja y decrépita.

- Y tú sigues siendo intratable – se enfurruñó la sacerdotisa.

- ¿Esa es la forma que tienes de recibirme? Prepárame algo de comida, mujer.

- Cuidado con lo que dices o tendré que purificarte – sonrió la anciana – Recuerda que soy una sacerdotisa.

- Se necesitarían diez como tú para poder hacerme un solo rasguño.

Rieron. Todo era como en los viejos tiempos. Inuyasha había regresado de entre los muertos y, aparentemente, se encontraba mejor que nunca. Shippo se despertó, fuertemente agarrado al cabello del hanyou y miró a su alrededor. El bebé le llamó la atención de inmediato.

- ¿Ya ha nacido? – Sonrió ampliamente - ¿es un varón?

- No, Shippo – lo corrigió amablemente la radiante madre – es una niña.

- ¡Entonces se llamará Kagome!

Inuyasha dejó de escuchar en cuanto ese nombre abandonó los labios del kitsune. ¿Kagome? Le sonaba familiar pero no lograba recordar nada al respecto ¿Kagome? Era nombre de mujer, sin duda, pero no lograba ponerle rostro. Quizás era una aldeana. O alguien que los ayudó durante sus viajes. O un youkai al que eliminaron por ponerse en su camino. Lo pensó detenidamente… No recordaba ninguna Kagome.

Pero… el solo hecho de pensar en ese nombre hacía que el latido de su corazón se alterara.

**-.-.-.-.-**

La noche dio paso a un nuevo día. Kagome realizó sus tareas, como era habitual. Desayuno, clases, comida, más clases, baño, cena y a dormir. En eso se basaba su rutina diaria. Añoraba los días al aire libre, en los que nunca sabía cómo o donde iba a pasar la noche. Aquella emoción que sentía en el Sengoku era difícil de encontrar en su propia época. Pero era algo a lo que, poco a poco, se iba acostumbrando.

Al finalizar las clases, sus amigas le propusieron ir a WcDonald's. Aceptó de buen grado. Cualquier cosa que significara un mínimo cambio en su bien planificado horario, era siempre bien acogido por su parte.

Una vez allí, ya acomodadas y con sendas bandejas cargadas de comida basura, la conversación derivó, inevitablemente, hacia los hombres.

Eri tenía novio desde hacía un año. Yuka acababa de conocer al noveno "hombre de su vida". Ayumi no quería compromisos, por lo que se limitaba a disfrutar de sus ligues mientras podía sacar algo de provecho de esas relaciones esporádicas. Solamente Kagome se quedaba callada durante esas conversaciones.

A pesar de estar segura de sus sentimientos, no quería exponerse a burlas y reproches por seguir amando a su ex novio, ese hombre violento, celoso y que la dejaba por otra a la primera de cambio. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo? Sus amigas no tendrían el tiempo suficiente para concertarle una cita detrás de otra, en busca del hombre ideal para su pobre amiga Kagome. No, los sentimientos hacia Inuyasha no habían variado ni un ápice y, aunque se esforzaba por seguir adelante con su vida, las decisiones de su corazón no podía controlarlas.

Yuka estaba contando como el chico que acababa de conocer era el definitivo. Al parecer, tenía unos ojos verdes muy expresivos y una boca dulce y tierna. Kagome sonrió.

Nunca unos ojos le habían vuelto a parecer expresivos desde que conoció las orbes doradas de Inuyasha. Nunca había deseado unos labios tiernos desde que sintió el beso duro y apasionado del hanyou. No volvió a ser abrazada por un hombre desde aquel íntimo contacto con el hanyou, el día de su partida.

**Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake **

**  
**_Nena...mi nena_

_Está escrito en tu rostro_

_Todavía te preguntas si cometimos un gran error_

Era imposible que se fijara en otro hombre. Todos le parecían aburridos e insignificantes si los comparaba con Inuyasha. Ése si era un hombre, y no los debiluchos y mequetrefes que tanto abundaban en su época.

- ¿Qué te parece, Kagome?

- No está mal– contestó la muchacha, aún sin haber escuchado una palabra de lo que decía su amiga.

- ¿Verdad que no? Chicas, estoy completamente segura de que Hiroshi es el hombre de mi vida. Y esta vez es en serio.

"El hombre de su vida". Kagome sonrió para sí misma pensando que, en su caso, no podía hacer ese tipo de afirmaciones. Porque el susodicho hombre, era un hanyou.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Kaede se había esforzado mucho para preparar esa cena. Sango necesitaba recuperar fuerzas después de un parto difícil y en cuando a Inuyasha… Inuyasha comía el equivalente a cinco humanos hambrientos. Pero claro, el hanyou venía del infierno.

- Kaede – murmuró Inuyasha con la boca llena mientras miraba a su alrededor - ¿Por qué no has hecho aquello?

-¿Aquello?

- Esos… - tragó la comida de la boca – Esa especie de sopa con fideos tan deliciosa.

- ¿Ramen? – preguntó Shippo, a su lado. Se había pegado al hanyou como una sombra desde que éste había regresado.

- ¡Ramen! – Recordó el hanyou - ¿Dónde está mi ramen?

Sus compañeros de mesa se miraron entre sí ¿Ramen? Inuyasha tenía que saber que el ramen del que él hablaba no formaba parte de esa época, sino a la de Kagome.

- No… no tenemos Ramen aquí, Inuyasha – le informó Miroku. – lo traía…

- ¡Keh! Pues sí que han cambiado las cosas… - le interrumpió el hanyou, sin escuchar el final de la frase del bonzo.

**I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is…**

**Incomplete**

_Intento salir adelante como si no te hubiera conocido_

_Estoy despierto, pero mi mundo esta medio dormido_

_Rezo... por este corazón para que deje de estar roto_

_Pero sin ti... todo lo que voy a estar es..._

_Incompleto._

Terminaron de comer en silencio. Sango se levantó y buscó un rincón resguardado par amamantar a su pequeña Kagome sin ser vista por los demás. Miroku, Inuyasha y Shippo salieron de la cabaña para proporcionarle intimidad. Kaede, por su parte, regresó a su propio hogar para pasar la noche.

La noche era particularmente clara, con una hermosa luna llena y sin una sola nube. Las miradas de los tres hombres se perdieron entre las estrellas, distraídos.

- Inuyasha… - Shippo fue el primero en romper el agradable silencio - ¿Cómo lo has hecho para volver? ¿Has resucitado?

- No creo… Después de todo nunca estuve muerto…

- Entonces… ¿cómo escapaste del infierno?

- Gracias a la perla de Shikon… aunque me costó mucho hacerla funcionar.

- ¿La perla de Shikon?

Miroku se incorporó violentamente. La perla… él había visto con sus propios ojos como Inuyasha se la entregaba a Kagome una vez estuvo completa. Ella tenía que mantenerla segura en su tiempo, fuera del alcance de youkais avariciosos. ¿Por qué la tenía Inuyasha?

- Así que Kagome decidió dártela en el último momento… - murmuró el bonzo.

De nuevo ese nombre… Kagome… ¿Quién se suponía que era esa mujer? Y, lo más importante ¿Qué tenía que ver con él y con la perla de Shikon? Vio los grandes ojos verdes de Shippo contemplándolo con inocencia.

- Inuyasha… ¿Vas a ir a buscar a Kagome ahora que has vuelto?

- Quien… ¿Quién es esa Kagome de la que tanto habláis? – la pregunta salió de su boca de forma involuntaria.

Miroku y Shippo se miraron, alarmados. ¿Cómo que quien era Kagome? Inuyasha debía de estar bromeando, sin duda. Era completamente imposible que el hanyou la hubiera olvidado. Aunque la duda en los ojos del hanyou indicaban que estaba diciendo la verdad.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó Miroku.

- ¿No recuerdas a Kagome? – Shippo sintió unas enormes ganas de golpear a ese hanyou cabeza de chorlito.

- ¡Ya os he dicho que no sé quien es! – respondió el interpelado, comenzando a enfadarse.

Miroku apoyó la cabeza contra la pared de madera. Resultaba casi imposible de creer. Después de todo lo ocurrido, de todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos… la había olvidado como si nada. No lo culpó. Quizás ese era el precio a pagar por salir del infierno. Y para algo estaban ellos ¿verdad? Le ayudarían a recordar.

Sango eligió ese momento para salir de la cabaña y miró fijamente a los tres hombres. Había escuchado toda la conversación mientras alimentaba a su hija y apenas daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Inuyasha había olvidado a Kagome y ni su marido ni Shippo habían dicho una palabra al respecto ¿acaso iban a dejar que todo terminara de esa forma? Se acercó al hanyou con paso decidido y extendió la mano hacia él, mostrándole algo que había guardado celosamente durante más de dos años.

Era un mechón de pelo de Kagome.

- Puede que esto te refresque la memoria.

El hanyou tomó ese mechón de pelo, cuidadosamente atado. Sintió la suave textura bajo sus dedos y se sorprendió de que los cabellos todavía brillaran de esa forma bajo la luz de la luna. Shippo se acercó a él.

- Todavía huele un poco a ella…

**I don't mean to drag it on, **

**but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)  
**

_No quiero arrastrar esto más..._

_Pero parece que no puedo dejarte ir_

_No quiero que enfrentes este mundo sola_

_Quiero dejarte ir (sola)_

Inuyasha, tras dudarlo un segundo, se acercó el pequeño mechón a la nariz. Y el olor a vainilla le golpeó al tiempo que millones de recuerdos invadían su mente de forma desordenada. Solo acertó a decir una cosa.

- ¡Kagome!

Un segundo después, salió corriendo en dirección al bosque. El pozo era su objetivo y Kagome, la pequeña Kagome, el tan esperado premio.

**I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is…**

**Incomplete **

_Intento salir adelante como si no te hubiera conocido_

_estoy despierto, pero mi mundo esta medio dormido_

_rezo...por este corazón para que deje de estar roto_

_pero sin tí...todo lo que voy a estar es..._

_Incompleto._

**CONTINUARÁ **

**Tachaaaaaan! Inuyasha ha vuelto!! Y suerte de Sango, que ha podido traer de vuelta sus desaparecidos recuerdos… **

**Esta canción es "Incomplete" De BackStreet Boys. La letra y la traducción las he sacado de internet así que si no cuadra exactamente… Lo siento pero el inglés no es lo mío. **


	5. Luz sin Gravedad

**LUZ SIN GRAVEDAD**

El metro solía estar muy lleno a esa hora. Kagome se encontraba comprimida entre la pared del vagón y la espalda de un abultado hombre de mediana edad. Lo empujó disimuladamente, tratando de respirar, consiguiendo un alivio tan solo momentáneo, ya que en cuanto el vehículo volvió a ponerse en marcha, todos los pasajeros fueron tambaleados y Kagome, nuevamente, aplastada.

Suspiró, resignada. Sabía a lo que se exponía cada vez que tomaba el tren en hora punta pero, aún así, había insistido en volver a su casa, casi al otro extremo de la ciudad ¿Por qué no habría decidido quedarse un rato más con sus amigas? Un par de horas antes le habían propuesto acudir a ver la película de moda pero, sin saber muy bien por que lo hacía, rechazó la idea de plano.

Todo habrían sido facilidades. El nuevo novio de Yuka tenía unos amigos a los que les encantaría conocer a un grupo de universitarias. Además, se habían ofrecido amablemente a recogerlas a las puertas de la facultad y acompañarlas después a casa. Todo muy correcto y caballeroso. Pero ella, después de recoger su bolsa y sus cuadernos, había tomado en solitario el camino hacia la estación.

Pensándolo detenidamente, no había nada en la proposición que fuera desagradable, al menos, nada que la hubiera empujado a actuar de esa forma tan terca y antisocial. Había dejado atrás algunas voces llamándola aguafiestas pero nada le importó. Tampoco es que estuviera para festejar. Nuevamente, la melancolía hacía mella en su estado de ánimo. Y, para colmo de males, esa noche iba a estar sola en casa ya que la familia se había marchado el día anterior de la ciudad, a visitar a un anciano, amigo del abuelo.

El tren sufrió una nueva sacudida al pararse en la siguiente estación. En medio del desorden, Kagome perdió el equilibrio, estando a punto de caer, pero unos brazos cálidos y masculinos la sujetaron por la cintura. Con un respingo, se volvió rápidamente para ver a un chico de mirada lasciva que sonreía sin soltar su cintura.

- Gracias. – murmuró la muchacha, tratando de librarse de esas manos que tanto la incomodaban.

- ¿Cómo iba a dejar que una chica tan hermosa se lastimara? – respondió el hombre, acariciando con brevedad la cintura de Kagome y clavando la mirada en los labios de la joven.

Ella se removió en su abrazo, incómoda por esa proximidad no deseada. Colocó sus cuadernos sobre su pecho, a modo de escudo e intentó dar un paso atrás, olvidando el gentío que la rodeaba.

- ¡No empujen! – se quejó una voz a su espalda.

Antes de poder reaccionar, la muchacha volvió a ser empujada y aplastada, regresando, muy a su pesar, junto al tipo de manos y mirada libidinosas.

- Vuelves a mí, preciosa… - sonrió con aires de autosuficiencia - ¿Será cosa del destino?

- Lo dudo – respondió ella en un intento de cortar cualquier intento de conversación.

Los minutos fueron pasando sin que la tensión alojada sobre los hombros de Kagome se dispersara. El desconocido, sin dejar de mirarla con descaro, había deslizado un dedo a lo largo de su columna vertebral, en un gesto que pretendía ser una caricia. Ella, furiosa, lo apartó de un codazo, provocando nuevamente el descontento de los demás pasajeros al verse empujados.

- Me encantan las mujeres con carácter – susurró el extraño junto a su oído – sobre todo si huelen tan bien como tú.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo siquiera, Kagome lo abofeteó con fuerza. El ruido del golpe resonó en el pequeño vagón, provocando que todos los viajeros voltearan, buscando su origen. Pronto empezaron a escucharse susurros y codazos mal disimulados. Y todas las miradas se clavaron en ellos. Una joven, estudiante todavía, a juzgar por los cuadernos que todavía sostenía con fuerza, que abofeteaba a un tipo varios años mayor que ella… El hombre obeso que minutos antes la aplastaba, se dirigió a ella.

- Hija, ¿te encuentras bien?

Kagome volvió a la realidad al escuchar al amable caballero. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer ¡Y encima en público! Sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas y el pulso comenzaba a fallarle. Apretó los cuadernos contra su pecho para disimular el temblor de sus manos.

En cuanto el tren se detuvo en la siguiente estación, salió de forma precipitada, ignorando que ese no fuera su destino. En cuanto pisó el concurrido andén echó a correr, abriéndose paso a empujones e ignorando las protestas a su espalda.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer algo así? Muchos chicos, a lo largo de esos años, se habían acercado a ella con cumplidos y palabras dulces. Muchos. Y algunos con caricias furtivas y miradas fuera de tono. Sin pestañear, ella los había rechazado a todos sin excepción. Pero nunca, hasta ese día, había llegado a las manos. ¿Qué la había llevado a actuar de esa forma tan impropia de ella?

**Sola recordando mientras**

**Los segundos van pasando**

**No sé cómo te pude olvidar**

Detuvo su loca carrera para tratar de orientarse. Se encontraba en un distrito comercial que, aunque no le resultaba desconocido, estaba bastante lejos del templo. Se acercó a la primera tienda que encontró y pidió indicaciones para llegar a la parada de autobús más cercana.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Le resultó extraño no encontrar a nadie en la pequeña casita. Estaba acostumbrado a que siempre hubiera bullicio y actividad pero, ese día, no se veía ni un alma.

Había husmeado por los alrededores, sin encontrar a nadie. Tampoco había ruidos en la cocina, ni luces en el piso superior. Hubiera podido entrar sin ningún problema, estaba seguro de ello, pero algo en su interior le decía que ella se enfadaría si le rompía una puerta o una ventana. Y, aunque había extrañado sus discusiones hasta límites insospechados, prefirió esperar a la intemperie.

Con un par de zancadas y un pequeño salto, se acomodó en la rama favorita del Goshimboku. Ese era su árbol, el de los dos. Allí se habían conocido, años atrás… Y bajo sus ramas se habían despedido, justo antes de que él partiera hacia el infierno. ¿Cómo estaría Kagome? Se preguntó ¿Habría cambiado mucho o seguiría siendo la misma muchacha que recordaba?

A los humanos les afectaba el paso del tiempo. Mucho más que a los hanyous como él. Estaba seguro de que apenas había cambiado en esos ¿cuatro años? Aunque era más que probable que ella estuviera diferente. Sango y Miroku habían sufrido en sus carnes el paso del tiempo. Cambios sutiles, una cana aquí, una sombra allá… ¡Si incluso habían tenido una hija! Dentro de poco serían dos viejos decrépitos, como Kaede.

¿Cómo sería la Kagome con cuatro años más?

Olfateó el aire mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. Se acercaba una tormenta.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Cae la lluvia en la ventana**

**Dibujando tu mirada**

**Un instante es una eternidad**

Kagome apoyó la cabeza contra el frío cristal del autobús, con la mirada perdida, sumida en sus pensamientos. Una anciana se sentó a su lado. Fuera, llovía a raudales. Pero ella era ajena a todo.

Todavía la escocía la palma de la mano. Se la frotó inconscientemente contra el abrigo. Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en el frío del cristal contra su piel, pero su mente viajaba una y otra vez a cierta noche de luna nueva…

"_Hueles muy bien"_

Por eso se había enfurecido tanto con aquel desconocido. Porque le había hecho pensar nuevamente en el hanyou. Porque nadie, en esos cuatro años, había mencionado jamás su olor. Y ese era su secreto, uno de los pocos que compartió con él.

Una lágrima se deslizó lentamente por su mejilla. Todavía lo recordaba. Como para olvidarlo. Si quería, podía rememorar el tacto del cabello del chico sobre sus muslos, la presión de su cabeza sobre el regazo, el calor de su piel afiebrada… El problema era que no quería recordarlo. Quería… no, más bien _necesitaba_ olvidarlo. Olvidar el pasado, las batallas, las aventuras… Necesitaba olvidar a Inuyasha. Y estaba siendo una dura batalla consigo misma.

**Estoy cansada de soñar sin ti**

**Confundir la realidad**

**Y no sé si volverás**

**Para amarme y esperar**

**Sin pedirme nada más**

**Si pudiera ser verdad**

**Ya no habría oscuridad**

Bajó del autobús con paso cansino y se enfrentó a la lluvia con la cabeza descubierta, ya que había olvidado el paraguas en casa. Qué remedio, tendría que correr todo el trecho que le quedaba, aunque estaba segura de que llegaría empapada. Aseguró la correa de su bolso, comprobó que llevaba protegidos los cuadernos en la medida de lo posible y echó a correr. Agradeció el ejercicio, ya que le permitía despejar su mente de esos recuerdos.

**En cada historia hay un final**

**En cada amor hay desamor**

**En cada encuentro hay una ilusión**

Una figura le salió al paso cuando apenas le quedaban cinco o seis escalones para llegar al patio principal del templo. Aminoró la marcha hasta detenerse por completo. No era posible… No...

- ¿Sabes cuánto rato llevo esperándote?

Kagome jadeó, sin aliento. Lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, no era más que producto de su imaginación. Inuyasha… No era posible… Inuyasha no podía estar delante de ella, mirándola como si estuviera cansado de esperarla bajo el Goshimboku. Era todo una bonita ilusión. Pero se veía tan real…

- ¿No vasa decir nada?

Esa voz… cerró los ojos, disfrutando del sonido de la voz masculina en sus oídos. Aunque la recordaba nítidamente, casi había olvidado lo que se sentía al escucharle hablar. Una lágrima se deslizó por debajo de sus pestañas. Maldijo a su cerebro por engañarla de esa forma.

- ¿Kagome?

La ilusión dio unos pasos hacia delante, vacilando. Parecía confuso por su reacción. Kagome sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban, y dejó caer los libros al suelo mojado. No le importó. Al fin y al cabo, la lluvia era tan fuerte que cualquier intento suyo por proteger el material escolar había resultado inútil.

**Constante gente, sola y diferente**

**Amar es ir contigo hasta morir**

Él se acercó, despacio. Kagome permaneció quieta, muy quieta, dejado que su mente jugara con ella, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se imaginó que la deseada aparición acariciaba su rostro con suavidad, temiendo romperla, para después dar un paso y acortar toda la distancia que había entre ellos. Sabía que todo era irreal pero su tacto era tan cálido…

Su corazón estalló al sentir unos firmes labios presionándose contra los suyos. Reconoció el sabor salado, la sensación de bienestar que la recorría, el temblor que empezaba en su boca y terminaba en la punta de sus pies… ¿desde cuándo tenía una imaginación tan traicionera? Cerró los ojos y levantó las manos, inconscientemente. Las ropas que tocaba estaban mojadas, pero el tacto rugoso era real. El traje de la Rata de Fugo. Subió un poco más y sus dos se enredaron en el abundante cabello plateado que cubría una musculosa espalda, sobre la que había ido tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta.

El beso terminó tan suavemente como había comenzado.

- ¿Eres tú de verdad? – susurró ella, negándose a creer lo que todos sus sentidos le mostraban.

- Keh… ¡Claro que soy yo!

Ella no necesitó más. Quizás fuera una ilusión, un invento de su mente, pero era tan real… Y se merecía un descanso, un respiro de tana lucha contra sus deseos, contra el anhelo de sentirlo cerca de ella aunque solo fuera una vez más… se lanzó a sus brazos, rodeándole el cuello y ocultando el rostro sobre el pecho masculino, incapaz de dejar de sollozar. Él correspondió al abrazo, rodeándola suavemente, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Reconfortándola tras cuatro largos años de separación.

**Y no sé si volverás**

**Para amarme y esperar**

**Sin pedirme nada más**

**Si pudiera ser verdad**

**Ya no habría oscuridad**

- Estás empapada – comentó él, alisándole el cabello con la punta de los dedos.

- También tú – respondió ella, perdiéndose en esa mirada de ojos dorados que tanto había añorado.

- Yo no soy un débil humano.

- Lo sé – rió ella. Incluso había extrañado esos arranques de superioridad del hanyou. Quien lo hubiera dicho.

- Vamos adentro.

Les dolía separarse físicamente, pero no podían quedarse a la intemperie eternamente. Kagome titubeó, preguntándose si el hanyou desaparecería en cuanto le soltara de la mano. Él pareció comprender esa mirada angustiada.

- No pienso irme a ninguna parte.

Incapaz de resistirse, Kagome acarició el rostro masculino con los dedos, maravillándose del calor que emanaba de él, a pesar del temporal que azotaba sus cabezas. Se alzó de puntillas para saborear nuevamente los labios del hanyou, quien la recibió de buena gana.

En un impulso, él la tomó en brazos, cargándola como antaño. Ella entrelazó sus manos por detrás del cuello del chico, y se dejó llevar. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez… Inuyasha se dirigió al templo con su preciada carga, bajándola para que ella utilizara la llave sobre la cerradura antes de permitirle el paso.

- Deberías cambiarte de ropa – apuntó él en cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

- No quiero dejarte – la muchacha lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyando la cabeza en su espalda y cruzando sus delgados brazos alrededor de su pecho.

**Y no sé si volverás**

**Para amarme y esperar**

**Sin pedirme nada más**

El hanyou sintió una corriente eléctrica que lo recorría. Esa demostración de afecto era algo nuevo para él. Entrecerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento.

- Te resfriarás – indicó Inuyasha al sentir un pequeño estremecimiento por parte de la chica.

- No me importa – ella dejó que el hanyou se volviera dentro de su abrazo, para mirarse a los ojos.

- He venido a buscarte. – Confesó él – Y no me iré sin ti.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó ella, perdiéndose en un océano de color dorado.

- ¿Cómo podría dejarte otra vez?

Kagome sintió que las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos. Él era real. Y no iba a marcharse. Nunca volvería a dejarla sola. Sonrió para sí misma cuando él volvió a besarla, esa vez con más ímpetu que antes.

Las manos del hombre se deslizaron lentamente por la espalda de la muchacha, deleitándose con las suaves curvas femeninas. La había extrañado tanto… Solo que había tardado en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. La necesitaba, la amaba, ella lo era todo para él. Inuyasha apretó el abrazo, encajando el joven cuerpo de la joven contra el suyo, más grande y curtido. A pesar de las diferencias evidentes, ambos se acoplaron a la perfección.

**Si pudiera ser verdad**

**Ya no habría oscuridad**

**Solo luz sin gravedad**

**Si pudiera ser verdad**

**Ya no habría oscuridad**

**Ya no habría oscuridad**

Las manos de Inuyasha se deslizaron hasta el cierre del abrigo de la joven. Quiso quitárselo, pero sus dedos fueron torpes con los botones. Kagome dejó escapar una risita, al comprender sus intenciones. Se apartó ligeramente, y terminó la tarea por él. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer el suelo, estudiándola reacción del hanyou. Pero éste no se movió. Tenía la mirada fija en cierto accesorio.

- El rosario… - Kagome sonrió, acariciando las perlas.

- Nunca pude quitármelo… Era lo único que me quedaba de ti.

- Ahora me tienes a mí.

- Eso es mucho mejor.

Volvió a besarla. Había demasiado tiempo que recuperar. Pero, afortunadamente, tenían toda la vida por delante.

**Sola recordando mientras**

**Los segundos van pasando**

**No sé cómo te pude olvidar**

**CONTINUARÁ**

**El esperado reencuentro… Espero que comprendáis Kagome, después de 4 años imaginándose cosas… lo extraño hubiera sido el que no se planteara que todo era producto de su imaginación. **

**La canción es "Luz sin Gravedad" de Belinda.**


	6. Heroe

**HEROE**

La tarde se les fue en un suspiro. Kagome empleó apenas dos minutos en quitarse la ropa mojada y, para cuando terminó, el Traje de Rata de Fuego de Inuyasha se había secado por completo. Luego, sentados en el bode de la cama de ella, hablaron durante horas.

La joven bombardeó al hanyou a preguntas sobre el tiempo que habían pasado separados. Él, no queriendo preocuparla demasiado, suavizó su historia todo lo que pudo. Le contó acerca de la oscuridad que lo había envuelto durante esos cuatro años, y de cómo su recuerdo había sido lo único que impidió que perdiera la cabeza. Después le explicó cómo estaban sus compañeros en el Sengoku, le habló sobre la pequeña Kagome y de cuánto la echaban de menos en el pasado. Claro que omitió decirle que en un primer momento, no había sido capaz de recordarla. Eso no tenía por qué saberlo.

La muchacha acarició suavemente los labios del hombre, todavía sin creerse que fuera real. Pero lo era, y estaba allí, con ella. Y, si lo que decía era cierto, se quedaría a su lado, quizás para siempre.

- Tu turno. – dijo él al terminar su historia.

- No hay mucho que contar… - murmuró ella, desviando la mirada – Los años se me fueron yendo a la escuela, no hay nada interesante, la verdad.

- Mentirosa – la acusó él.

Ella lo miró nuevamente. El hanyou la contemplaba con las cejas arqueadas, dejándole más que claro que no se había creído ni una sola palabra. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? No quería contarle todo el sufrimiento, la soledad, la tristeza que había tenido como compañía durante ese tiempo. ¿No era mejor dejar las cosas así? Esbozó una sonrisa triste.

**Quiero ser tu héroe…**

- Allí donde estaba, en el infierno – empezó él – creí sentirte… Pero no estabas bien, estabas sufriendo. Sentía tu dolor como si fuera mío, y eso me hacía hervir la sangre. Porque no podía estar contigo.

- Ahora estás aquí – susurró ella, acercándose un poco más.

- Y tú no quieres hablar de ello ¿verdad? – él pasó un brazo por encima de los delgados hombros femeninos. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Forma parte del pasado.

- Algún día me lo contarás.

- Puede – ella se acurrucó un poco más contra el pecho masculino – Pero será dentro de muchos, muchos años.

- Estaré ahí para recordártelo.

- ¿Estás seguro? – rió la muchacha.

- ¿Acaso lo dudas? – los ojos dorados del hanyou se clavaron en los labios femeninos. – No pienso separarme de ti.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Kagome tragó saliva, no sabiendo si había entendido bien.

- ¿No lo sabes?

El hanyou deslizó con suavidad una garra por el muslo de la joven, despacio, sabiendo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para amarla. Mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos, pudo sentir contra su mano como se erizaba delicadamente la suave piel de Kagome. Las mejillas de ella se ruborizaron, dándole un aspecto más deseable si cabe.

**Si una vez**

**Yo pudiera llegar**

**A erizar**

**De frío tu piel**

**A quemar**

**Que se yo, tu boca**

**Y morirme allí después**

Sus labios se rozaron con infinita ternura, saboreando el momento de intimidad, ajenos a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Kagome se movió ligeramente para tener un mejor acceso a la boca del hanyou, quien respondió acariciando la espalda de la joven y apretando más el abrazo contra su cuerpo.

Volvieron a besarse, aumentando ligeramente la intensidad, probándose, saboreándose el uno al otro. Ambos eran nuevos en eso. Nunca habían experimentado ese tipo de intimidad física, y la sensación los abrumaba ligeramente. Pero tenían tiempo para equivocarse, para aprender. Atrás quedaban esos años de duras batallas, de peligro constante, esa larga separación forzosa. Solo importaba el presente. Que más daba lo que ocurriría al día siguiente. En ese momento, solo les importaban ellos mismos.

Kagome separó sus labios, otorgándole un acceso completo a la lengua de Inuyasha. Él gimió suavemente al sentir el sabor de la joven. Era mejor de lo que nunca había imaginado, suave y dulce, único, especial. Sus dientes chocaron con suavidad, mandándoles descargas a través de su espina dorsal. Inuyasha paseó la punta de sus garras por los brazos de Kagome, quien dejó escapar un suspiro.

Inuyasha se dejó llevar por sus instintos y ahondó aún más el beso, encantado al comprobar que Kagome respondía a la perfección. Sus lenguas se enlazaron en una dulce batalla, luchado por ganar terreno en la boca del otro, acariciándose mutuamente, jugando, bailando juntas.

Fue al sentir un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior cuando el hanyou se apartó bruscamente.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? – preguntó la joven, alarmada.

- No – jadeó él, mirándola con las pupilas extrañamente dilatadas. – Pero no podemos seguir.

- ¿No? – se avergonzó de si misma por sonar tan desesperada. - ¿Por qué?

- Porque no estamos casados.

**Y si entonces**

**Temblaras por mí**

**Y lloraras**

**Al verme sufrir**

**Ay sin dudar**

**Tu vida entera dar**

**Como yo la doy por ti**

- ¿Casados? – Repitió ella, como si fuera la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra. – ¿Casados?

- Tenemos que unirnos primero. No hay otra forma de hacerlo – se apartó un poco, turbado por el aroma a excitación que emanaba de la sorprendida muchacha.

- ¿No hay otra forma? – Se sentía estúpida, repitiendo sin cesar todo lo que él decía, pero su boca tenía vida propia y su cerebro no conseguía hilar un solo pensamiento coherente.

- Sería peligroso si no nos unimos antes – explicó él.

- Con "unirnos" quieres decir… ¿casarnos? Creo que no te sigo, Inuyasha.

Él sonrió. Claro que no lo entendía, después de todo, solo era una humana. No tenía por que saber nada acerca de los rituales de apareamiento youkai, ni de los riesgos que entrañaban. Lo más sensato era explicárselo todo, y dejarla escoger.

- El acoplamiento de un youkai, o de un hanyou, puede ser algo… Violento. – ella asintió, sin retirar la mirada – Y cuando la hembra es una humana, podría resultar peligroso para ella.

- No tengo miedo. – trató de acercarse nuevamente a los labios masculinos pero él la sostuvo por los brazos.

- Tu cuerpo no lo soportaría. Podría matarte.

- No lo harás.

- No es algo que pueda controlarse.

Ella lo miró, abatida. Ambos habían sufrido tanto para llegara ese punto… Y el simple hecho de que ella fuera humana podía destruir todos sus sueños y esperanzas. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, fruto de la infinita frustración que la embargaba.

- ¿Entonces? – se animó a preguntar.

- Tenemos que unirnos. Es decir, casarnos.

- ¿Te refieres a una boda con flores, sacerdote y banquete nupcial? – él la miró, sin comprender una sola palabra de lo que había dicho.

- No sé de que me hablas. Me refiero a una ceremonia de unión youkai.

- Ahora soy yo la que no entiende.

- Si nos unimos en una ceremonia youkai, tu cuerpo asimilará parte de mí y serás más resistente. Ya no sería peligroso para ti.

Kagome no necesitó más que unos pocos segundos para tomar una decisión. Sus revolucionadas hormonas le exigían que apagara ese fuego que el hanyou había encendido en su bajo vientre con solo besarla. Y ella estaba más que dispuesta a obedecer.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- No era eso lo que tenías que preguntar – Él se asombró de la resolución de Kagome. Pero no podían unirse porque sí. Al menos, no hasta que ella comprendiera la magnitud de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. -¿No quieres saber que implicaría nuestra unión?

**Si pudiera ser tu héroe**

**Si pudiera ser tu dios**

**Que salvarte a ti mil veces**

**Puede ser mi salvación**

- ¿Qué implicaría?

- Una unión youkai es para siempre. Tú serás mía y yo seré tuyo, hasta el fin de nuestros días. La unión implica exclusividad, por lo que solamente podremos copular el uno con el otro. – ignoró como Kagome levantó las cejas ante la palabra "copular" – En resumen, estaremos vinculados, compartiremos parte de nuestra sangre, y será de forma irreversible. Por eso debes pensarlo detenidamente, Kagome.

- Entonces… - ella le retiró el flequillo de la cara, en un gesto delicado – Quieres decir que si nos unimos estaremos siempre juntos y nunca me serás infiel ¿Es eso?

- Algo así. – que forma tan simple de resumir siglos de tradiciones youkai.

- ¿Y eso es lo que quieres?

- Quiero que seas mía – susurró él con voz ronca.

- En ese caso… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

**Si supieras**

**La locura que llevo**

**Que me hiere**

**Y me mata por dentro**

**Y que más da**

**Mira que al final**

**Lo que importa es que te quiero**

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó él, con los músculos en tensión.

- Completamente.

Se fundieron en un beso hambriento, que dejó a Kagome sin respiración, literalmente. Inuyasha se apartó cuando la escuchó jadear, en busca de oxígeno.

- Te dije que no lo soportarías.

- Muy gracioso. – él le apartó el pelo de la cara.

- ¿Cuándo quieres que lo hagamos? – Ella se estremeció involuntariamente.

- ¿Ahora? Es decir… ¿Puede hacerse? – Inuyasha asintió - ¿No necesitamos un testigo, un sacerdote… algo?

- Solo a nosotros dos. ¿Es lo que quieres?

- Quiero estar contigo.

Inuyasha tuvo que reprimir la ansiedad que sentía por estrechar ese pequeño cuerpo humano contra su cuerpo. Sabía que un exceso de ímpetu por su parte bien podría costarle algún hueso roto a la humana. Tranquilízate, se dijo a sí mismo. Después de unirse con ella, la tendría para el resto de sus días y podría tomarla sin temor a triturarla entre sus garras.

Con infinito cuidado la hizo tumbarse sobre la cama, con los brazos y las piernas estiradas. Acarició su pelo, sus mejillas, su cuello, sumiéndola en un estado de relajación tal, que por un momento pensó que se había dormido.

- ¿Estás nerviosa?

- No ¿Debería?

- No lo sé – reconoció él – Es la primera vez que hago esto.

- Me alegro – rió ella, feliz como no lo había sido en años.

Inuyasha deslizó sus manos bajo el camisón de la muchacha para dejar al descubierto su abdomen y su ropa interior. Aunque ella no se movió, el hanyou pudo percibir perfectamente la tensión que comenzaba a hacer mella en Kagome. Acarició su vientre haciendo delicados arabescos con una de sus garras.

- Voy a morderte aquí. Dicen que duele, pero después el placer ocultará cualquier otra sensación. Nuestra sangre se mezclará, y pasaremos a ser uno. Es tu última oportunidad para echarte atrás.

- Hazlo. – ordenó ella.

**Si pudiera ser tu héroe**

**Si pudiera ser tu dios**

**Que salvarte a ti mil veces**

**Puede ser mi salvación**

Lo primero que sintió Kagome fue el tibio aliento de Inuyasha acariciándole el vientre. Sonrió cuando la lengua de él se movió sobre su piel, tratando de anestesiar la zona. Si eso era todo…

Entonces un grito luchó por salir desde lo más profundo de sí misma al sentir como los caninos de Inuyasha se clavaban profundamente, rompiendo su piel, probando su sangre y succionando con avidez. El dolor amenazaba con partir su cuerpo en dos. Ella se retorció sobre las sábanas, aferrándose con fuerza al deseo por no gritar. Aún así, un gruñido se escapó entre sus dientes apretados.

Y todo desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Inuyasha ya no succionaba, pero seguía allí, con la cabeza hundida sobre su abdomen, haciendo Dios sabía que. Kagome empezó a sentir una especie de cosquilleo que empezaba en la boca del hanyou y la recorría hasta el último cabello de su cabeza. Retorció los dedos de los pies cuando una oleada de placer infinito la tomó desprevenida. Después de la primera llegó otra, y otra, y otra. El ronco gemido que lanzó fue del todo inevitable.

Finalmente, se quedó dormida.

**Oh, déjame tocarte**

**Quiero acariciarte**

**Una vez más**

**Mira que al final**

**Lo que importa es que te quiero**

Al despertar lo primero que vio fueron un par de ojos dorados que la miraban con infinita ternura. Sonrió perezosamente al recordar la deliciosa sensación que se había apoderado de ella durante el momento de su unión. Su mano viajó hasta el punto donde Inuyasha la había mordido, encontrando cuatro marcas perfectamente palpables. Se preguntó que aspecto tendrían.

- Me has marcado.

- Ahora eres mía – explicó él.

- ¿Y tú eres mío? – Él asintió - ¿Dónde está tu marca?

- En el mismo sitio que la tuya.

- Me gustaría verla.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó Inuyasha, disimulando la risa e ignorando la proposición.

- No he estado mejor en mi vida – ella volvió a sonreír - ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?

**Si pudiera ser tu héroe**

**Si pudiera ser tu dios**

**Que salvarte a ti mil veces**

**Puede ser mi salvación**

El hanyou rompió en carcajadas. Nuevamente, ella lo sorprendía. Se acercó a su boca y se apoderó de ella, esta vez sin contemplaciones, sin reprimir un ápice el deseo que lo inflamaba. Kagome respondió de igual forma, igualando su pasión, aumentando su temperatura con cada beso.

Mientras el sol se ponía, dos personas encontraron su lugar a pesar de todas las adversidades.

**Quiero ser tu héroe**

**Si pudiera ser tu dios**

**Porque salvarte a ti mil veces**

**Puede ser mi salvación**

**Puede ser mi salvación**

**Quiero ser tu héroe**

**FIN**

**Terminé!!!! No tenía ganas de hacer un lemon en este fic, creo que no le pega demasiado ¿no? He arreglado un poco las cosas y dejo el resto para la imaginación del lector. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas (dichas con respeto, por supuesto). Siento haber tardado con este capítulo pero en el trabajo no doy abasto y… que os voy a contar. **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A TODOS LOS QUE HAN DEJADO RW**

**Alice-Ryusaki, Angellasttrue, Asuka, Bastis, ChieAbi, CHOBITS080, Danikita-chan, Dika, dyelbi, elechan, Hidari Kiyota, Kamis_InuxKAg_4e, kariko-12, Karina Natsumi, Katys Camui, Kyome-chan, Lady Indomitus, Lolichan36, MikoAucarod, viduccA.**

**Y a todos/as los que hayan leído sin dejar mensaje y a los que vayan a dejármelo en el capítulo final. **

**Un millón de gracias!**


End file.
